


Mouthy Meal

by blythechild



Series: Brainfarts I wrote down [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Disputes, Food is People, Gen, Jealousy, Snacks & Snack Food, Weird Fluff, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves Ralph and Steve have a little domestic kerfuffle over dinner. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>This is an original work. It is suitable for all audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthy Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Some days require you to write a dialog-only domestic werewolf fight in the comments of someone's blog. Or maybe that only happens to me... I'm posting it here so I can find it again.

"I really didn't expect that."

"Expect what? All of the bones? They have far too many bones for my liking..."

"No, it's not that. They taste... sorta like chicken, don't you think?"

"WE DO NOT TASTE LIKE CHICKEN!"

"Hush, puny human. The werewolves are talking."

"No, really, it's like chicken but... _gamey-er_."

 ***stares at dinner companion critically*** "Nothing tastes like chicken, Ralph, not even CHICKEN. I think that you need to go sniff Joe's butt again to re-calibrate your sense of smell..."

"Oh, you'd just LOVE that wouldn't you, Steve! Then there'd be 2 weeks of pouting, and denial of genital licking, and random, inappropriate marking, wouldn't there? Well, I'm not falling for that again!"

"Christ, Ralph, you are such a drama queen..."

"WE DON'T TASTE LIKE CHICKEN! WE TASTE JUST LIKE YOU!!! YOU'RE HUMAN! And wolf... well, YOU'RE EATING YOUR OWN PEOPLE!"

"Don't be ridiculous, meal." ***growls*** "Were the last ones this mouthy? It sorta takes all of the joy out of it for me when they talk back like that..."

"Why don't you take it over to _Joe's lair_ and see if he can make it more palatable for you."

 ***puts down bloody, half-masticated human and stares witheringly*** "Good god, Ralph, you are just TOO MUCH sometimes. Grow up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Asshole!"

"Seriously! Are you in heat or something?!"

"Oh, OHOH! VERY MATURE! GO AHEAD - TELL ME MORE ABOUT HOW I'M NOT AN ALPHA MALE IN THIS PACK!"

***mouthy meal sneaks off into the bushes while werewolves dare each other to pee on a tree from across the clearing***


End file.
